Such a plug connector part comprises a housing part on which is arranged a plug-in section for plug-in connection to the mating plug connector part, and at least one contact element arranged on the plug-in section to make electrical contact with an associated mating contact element of the mating plug connector part. Additionally arranged on the housing part is an electrical line that is electrically connected to the at least one contact element.
Such a plug connector part may, in particular, be used as a charging plug or as a charging socket for charging an electrically-driven vehicle (also referred to as an electric vehicle). For example, in this instance, a cable is, on one side, connected to a charging station, and, on the other side, carries the plug connector part in the form of a charging plug that may be inserted into an associating mating plug connector part in the form of a charging socket at a vehicle, in order, in this way, to establish an electrical connection between the charging station and the vehicle.
In the production of such a plug connector part, the electrical line must be affixed to the housing part in such a way that tensile forces may be effectively absorbed and dissipated during operation. Particularly with a plug connector part in the form of a charging plug on a charging cable, it is to be avoided that the charging cable may detach from the charging plug in case of a tension on the charging cable.
Strain reliefs for the loadable fixing of an electrical line to a plug connector are known. Conventionally, for example, a clamping connection using a clip has been provided, by means of which an electrical line is affixed to a housing part so that said line can be loaded with tension. Alternatively, housing halves of a housing may be assembled in such a way that an electrical line is accommodated between the housing halves and in this way fixed in a clamping manner.